Rainy nights
by yaoi coveness
Summary: The world seems to have fallen apart. Will the love they shared bring them back? Or will they remain lost to eachother and the world?
1. Riany nights

Rainy Nights

By: Thorn Draven

Aka: Shinigami's Tenshi

Notes: This could be a one shot, depending on the feed back I get for it. Please enjoy.

Rating:pg-13 for now

All bold is lyrics.

I'LL SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF

FROM THE DEMONS OF THE NIGHT

I PROMISE FAME AND FORTUNE

ALL THAT YOU EAGERLY DESIRE.

We cried that day he left, the pain never seemed to stop. Well more specifically, one figure cried. There had been nothing left to hold back the on slough of tears that fell from the eyes of the one hurt so deeply.

Harry had never thought he would leave, never thought he would be alone like this again. The school hadn't help. Everyone laughed and poked fun. He remembered that day, the day that changed everything.

No it wasn't the day every one found out, no, that wasn't it. It was the day when that letter arrived. It just showed up on his pillow, no one knew who sent it. It wasn't even a week after that that the love of his young life had disappeared. Some people thought it was his father who took him away and that he had had him killed. Others said he killed him self from shame and it was better off without him around.

Even his best friends, the people he expected to always with him offered no consolation for his pain.

Watching his reflection in the water he knew that his lover was far to proud to kill himself and he knew that the letter that had arrived was not from his father. So what could it have been, what did it say to make him disappear without a trace. It was almost like he had never been in the first place. Well almost, Harry new from the gaping hole inside that it had been real, his lover had been his.

So where do you go when everyone knows who you are? He wished he knew, he would have liked to go there.

I'LL SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF

FROM THOSE VOICES CALLING YOU

SELL YOUR SOUL TO EVIL

AND YOU WILL BE DANCING FOREVER.

Looking into the dark sky of the storm that had rolled in Draco wished you could cry like the sky and expel all that was hurting him. It was times like these he wished he had brought Harry along with him. He felt so cold when the sky cried. The feeling of worthlessness eating at is insides everyday. This was pain he never wished to feel, and honestly never thought he would have to feel, at least not alone.

It had been two years since Harry had won the battle and He had disappeared. He was sure that some people pegged his disappearance with something to do with his father.

The letter that changed his life, he could easily say was not from his father. He still had no idea who left it. It looked as if it had been written a long time ago, but it was addressed to him, so it wasn't like it was a latter written and his case called use for it.

Looking back out the window wishing that his lover, the one he still loved more than anything was sitting with him watching the tears from the heaven fall.

He wasn't alone though, as he sat a familiar figure came close wanting his attention. Gracefully moving closer silently to Draco.

"Meow." Midnight called as she jumped up on Draco's lap, in a last ditch effort to comfort her owner.

The two of them sat watching the water fill the sky, and freeze the cold spots that were still inside.

"What do you think Midnight?" Draco asked his cat.

"Meow." came the reply as she followed his hand with her eyes.

"Think you right." Draco said giving her his hand which she gently rubbed against. "I think we should try to move forward."

Smiling slightly to himself Draco stood and walked into his warm flat, not feeling the need to stare out the window any longer.

The past was the past right? Nothing he could change now.

I'LL SAVE YOU FROM YOUR SELF

FROM THAT VOICE OF THE NIGHT

I'LL PROMISE FAME AND FORTUNE

THAT YOU EAGERLY DESIRE.

End?

I just needed to write this. I felt the song worked(kinda, what made me write it).

I don't know if I'll do more. Most likely will. Tell me what you think. If I don't get any feed back, then I won't post more and I'll just leave it there. Hope you enjoyed.

Thorn.


	2. new Day

ainy Nights II

By: Thorn Draven

A.k.a: Shinigami's Tenshi

Notes: This could be a one shot, depending on the feed back I get for it. Please enjoy.

Rating: pg-13 for now

All bold is lyrics.

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me **

**And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free **

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you **

**And at sweet night, you are my own **

**Take my hand **

It had rained for so long. Draco had stopped staring out the window after the first day of rain. He was tired of living in the past, feeling bad for what he had done.

Walking over to the burning fire that was currently lit in the fireplace, Draco looked over the photos on the mantel. There were lots of them. And he loved every one of them. There was one of his new best friends Mouse, well, that's what he called himself, that wasn't his real name. He was a little too thin and tall. He had long black hair and gray eyes. He was a genius when it came to computers, were as Draco was still learning all of the little tricks to them. The next picture had a girl named Konna in it. She was a very nice girl. She worked with Draco at The Darker Secrets. She was a pleasant girl, never could be on time for anything and was always full of life. The last one on the mantel was a very special person, Vince. He was a dark person, very creepy; he swore he could read his mind. He knew way too much and was usually quiet, but was great to have around when Draco didn't want people around. All Three of them didn't know his as Draco though. After having moved as far as he had, it would all be worthless if people recognized his name. He was now Yuki Aya.

When he first changed his name he thought it would hurt, but it was easy, much like it was easy to go back to his parents home and burn it to the ground. It felt so good, he felt as if he had been released from a prison. In way he had.

Well, again he thought. that it now in the past, like I said, I will only be moving forward from now on. It would be easy right? Well as long as nothing strange happened.

**We're leaving here tonight **

**There's no need to tell anyone **

**They'd only hold us down **

**So by the morning light **

**We'll be half way to anywhere **

**Where love is more than just your name **

"Come on Harry." Hermione whined to he friend, you need to get out of this house. His so called friends had shown up at Harry's home two days ago and where trying to convince him that getting out and getting a girlfriend was the best thing for him. Harry didn't agree. So now they were trying tactic two. Get Harry to go on vacation to Japan with them and a female friend. Dear god, how stupid did they think he was?

"Come on mate, it's not what you think." Ron was now trying.

"Oh?" Harry asked skeptically. He was starting to like the sound of a vacation in Japan, but not the way they wanted.

"Yeah." He said smiling. "Like I said before, the trip we won is for four people and since there are only two of us we both decided to pick a friend to come Hermione picked Alice, so I'm picking you. So please, come man, please."

"OK, OK. Fine, I'll come on your little trip." Harry was somewhat happy, yet he was still pissed at his friends, they still never accepted the fact that he was gay, oh no. They just went into denial and after Draco left, well that seemed to prove to them that Draco wanted it to end. Harry knew that it couldn't be true.

The next day Harry was ready to get on the plane and fly to Japan.

If he had known what would happen. It is not for certain that he would have gotten on it that morning.

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I **

**No one knows who we are there **

**All I want is to give my life only to you **

**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore**

**Let's run away, I'll take you there **

Can you guess what will happen? I think it's easy, but who cares. Any way this one is short, but it's happier. Any way for those who don't know in Japan you say your Surname first, so you say your last name first and that's what people call you, unless you tell them to you use your first name, but to be polite you use the last. So in English Draco's name would be: Aya Yuki. Got it? Good. You'll need it.

Thank you for reading and please review. It you want to know the songs, ask.

Thorn.


End file.
